


Podfic: His Eyes, Blue; His Hands, Strong

by Djapchan



Series: Kharis Cadash [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chewing Tobacco, M/M, Mid-Game, POV Dorian Pavus, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Spoilers, Swearing, Tobacco use, briefly mean to josephine, contains homophobia as per request, no seriously swearing, no smut cadash just has a mouth like a sewer, spoilers for last resort of good men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: What in the world could Dorian see in that vile little dwarf?





	Podfic: His Eyes, Blue; His Hands, Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Eyes, Blue; His Hands, Strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128444) by [Arcanista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanista/pseuds/Arcanista). 



**Author's Note:**

> Download on Mediafire:
> 
>  
> 
> [His Eyes, Blue; His Hands, Strong](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5z4mkzzgu77bca2/DAI_1_3_His_hands_strong%252C_his_eyes_blue.mp3/file)


End file.
